


Logic and Reason

by glintwarsgreatest



Series: Need Universe [2]
Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glintwarsgreatest/pseuds/glintwarsgreatest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is bothered by a red headed girl dancing with a certain blonde haired man and she doesn't handle it particularly well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logic and Reason

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after "Need" but before "Making Up Lost Time" in the timeline for this universe. This is basically an anger bang fueled by jealousy smutty one shot.

I knew this was a mistake the second I agreed to it. 

But Finnick and his girlfriend just broke up and he needed “a night out on the town.” 

So I agreed. Even though I know I shouldn’t have. If there is one part of my personality I don’t need rearing its ugly head in public it’s my utter lack of control when I’m jealous. Especially when the jealousy is totally unwarranted. 

We agreed. We both agreed that neither one of us wants to be tied down in a relationship right now, not when our futures are so up in the air while we’re both applying for jobs all over the country. 

But that isn’t stopping me from wishing I could gut the cunt touching all over him right now. 

Grinding on him on the dance floor. 

Pulling her fingers through his hair. 

I’ve never wished someone would drop dead before, but now it’s all I can think about. 

Taking a deep breath I try and calm myself. 

“You two have had this conversation.” I chastise myself internally. “You both agreed. It’s logical. There is no room for a relationship and the hardships it would cause if you had to leave suddenly. And if he isn’t yours than it shouldn’t bother you that some two cent whore bitch is trying to fuck him.” 

“God damn it.” I mutter under my breath and into my drink. Taking a sip I cross my arms keeping the glass in my hand, my eyes never leaving the two of them “dancing”. It looks more like they are trying to hump the shit out of each other.

I wonder how quickly her throat would crush in my fist. 

Oh how nice, now I’m not only wishing death on someone, I am envisioning being the cause of said death. 

“Jesus Fucking Christ, pull it together Everdeen.” I murmur to myself.

I hear someone chuckle next to me and my head whips around to see Gale, casually leaning against the bar next to me. 

“You know, if it bothers you so much you should just go and do something about it.” He tells me, not taking his eyes off of Peeta and the she-devil in front of us. 

“Who said it bothers me?” I manage to get out, but I can hear the grumble in my voice. 

Gale rolls his eyes and makes a show of huffing dramatically. 

“Katniss, don’t be an idiot. It’s driving you crazy. Or have you not noticed that your arm is bleeding from where your nails are digging into it?” He grins at me like he’s the goddamn Cheshire Cat, and I glance down at my arm. Damn it, he’s right. 

“I told you Gale. Neither of us-“

“Wants a relationship. You could both get a job and have to leave. It doesn’t make sense to start something that wouldn’t be fair to either of you. Blah, blah blah.” He recites my reasoning back to me in a monotone voice, rolling his eyes again. He peers over at Peeta once again before leaning in towards me. 

“But tell me, is it really fair that you’re over here driving yourself crazy while he’s desperately trying to prove to himself that just any girl will do? Or is her tongue in his mouth really something you’re okay with?” 

I don’t even bother responding to him because the color red flashes in my skull as I whip around to see that in fact, Peeta is sucking face with the red haired bimbo attached to his groin. Nope. 

Nope. Nope. Nope. 

“Hold this shit.” I tell Gale without taking my eyes off of Peeta, holding my drink out to the side. When I feel it lifted from my hand I take off, making a beeline towards the dance floor. 

“Go get em tiger!” I hear Gale whoop, but I’m too angry… too jealous to even pretend to care about that right now. 

Peeta must be able to feel my angry energy coming towards him because his eyes open – and immediately widen – as I approach, his mouth still connected to the girl’s. He pulls away from her when I’m close enough to touch him and she follows his look. 

“Who the hell are you?” She asks when I grab Peeta by the arm and yank him towards my side. Peeta says nothing, just continues to stare at me with wide eyes. I think he’s afraid of me right now, or more accurately afraid of what I might do to this chick. 

“That doesn’t really fucking matter. Get lost.” I tell her, basically snarling. 

“Uh, I don’t think so bitch. I was with him first.” She takes Peeta’s free arm, the one I’m not holding, and attempts to yank him back towards her, but he stays rooted in place. I think his self-preservation instincts are telling him to stay where I’ve put him. 

I angrily stomp over in front of the girl – who is at least a good three inches taller than me, even if I am in heels, and at the look in my eyes she visible cowers. 

“Oh were you? You were with him first? Because I don’t remember you there last night when I was fucking him. Were you hiding in my closet somewhere?” She flinches a bit but I think she’s drunk enough to think she has a chance against me in this battle. 

“Well if he wanted to fuck you again he wouldn’t have been making out with me just now.” She says smugly, standing to her full height to look down on me. 

I laugh at her instead of answering, and that seems to enrage her. She pushes me slightly, testing the waters but I’m stronger than I look. It also helps that I’m not nearly as drunk as she is. When I don’t budge from her movement I do my best to look as terrifying as possible. 

“I wouldn’t try anything bitch. I’ll fucking kill you.” It’s all I say before turning on Peeta, whose eyes are now bugging out of his head. I drag him behind me as I pass Gale, who is doubled over in laughter. Asshole. 

Peeta hasn’t said a word while I yank him behind me. I don’t have a set plan at this point, just a general one to get him alone. I’m basically just following my jealousy filled rage addled brain right now, so when the bouncer tries to stop me from pulling Peeta into the single person bathroom in the back corner that says “Staff Only” I level him with a stare that immediately shuts him up. 

Peeta stumbles in behind me and I slam the door shut, locking the top latch. 

“Katniss?” He finally speaks, and he sounds bewildered. It would be cute if I were inclined to think that way right now. Too bad I’m not. 

Instead of answering I grab him by his shirt collar and slam his back against the door. I move to kiss him but he must gather his senses, because he holds me back, his hands unyielding on my shoulders. 

“Katniss. What the hell are you doing?” He asks, his voice slightly elevated. Okay maybe he wasn’t bewildered. Maybe he was angry? 

“Oh I’m sorry, is it not fucking obvious Peeta?” I growl at him and try to move closer, but he doesn’t let up his grip. My hand moves to the front of his jeans and I grab his cock and his eyes snap shut for a split second. He may be confused why I’m doing what I’m doing, but he’s fucking hard as a rock right now so he must be enjoying it some. I press my palm against him and he lets out a breath through his nose. His hands relax their hold and I take advantage of it, moving closer to him, bringing my lips up to his ear, never moving my hand, instead giving him a squeeze. 

“Are you trying to drive me crazy? Because you’re doing a great job at it, grinding all over that girl, sticking your tongue down her throat.” I bite on his earlobe, not being even remotely gentle. 

In a swift movement I find our positions switched, Peeta pressing against me, with my back against the door. He holds my wrists in one of his hands, bringing them above my head. 

“You think I couldn’t see you watching me all night Katniss? You think I couldn’t tell how much it fucking bothers you? I was waiting on you.” 

Oh good, the rage is back now, coursing through my veins. 

“Waiting on me?” I practically yell. “Waiting for what exactly asshole?” 

He smirks at me, his pupils black. 

“To make a decision. To decide if it really didn’t bother you.” 

His free hand makes it way under my dress, and he slides a finger into me easily, taking me by surprise. 

“Fuck you’re so wet. It must have really bothered you, in all the right places.” He grins. He brings his finger out slowly, before adding another one, fucking me with two fingers like he’s god’s gift to women. 

Well, fuck that. 

Ripping my hands away from his hold I push against his chest with every ounce of willpower and strength I have. He stumbles backwards and looks at me in surprise. Reaching under my dress I yank my underwear off and hoist myself up onto the sink counter. 

Reaching forwards I pull him towards me by his belt loops, unhooking the button of his jeans and yanking the zipper down. I stick my hand down into the front of his boxers and wrap it around his dick, using my hold to tug him closer to me. 

“Were you going to fuck her?” It’s all I ask. I don’t move my hand but the tight grip I’ve got on his cock is making it hard for him to talk. 

I give him a moment, and then ask my question again. 

“Were. You. Going. To. Fuck. Her.” I am not playing nice right now. From the way his cock feels in my hand I can tell he likes it. 

“No.” He chokes out, his hand coming up to my throat, sliding up under my jaw, holding my head firmly in place, his thumb on the right side of my jaw, his pointer and middle finger right under my left ear. He’s staring at me but I’m not backing down. I can see his jaw clench when I give his cock a firm squeeze, but I don’t give him what he needs, I refuse to move my hand the way he wants me to. 

His fingers tighten their grasp on my face and his face heats up with anger. 

“Care to know why?’ He spits out, using his free hand to pry mine off his dick before pushing my thighs open. He yanks his boxers down to his knees and slams himself into me so hard my ass moves backwards on the counter. I immediately try and throw my head back at the feeling, but his hand holds me in place. I don’t close my eyes. I don’t dare to lose this staring contest. 

“She wasn’t a fucking good dancer?” I grit out, determined not to let him hear me moan at the way he’s snapping his hips against mine. His left hand is digging into my right hip to hold me in place and he chuckles darkly. 

“No, she was a great dancer. I bet she could fuck too. But you know what I’ve come to realize?” He ignores the way my eyes are filling with hatred at his words and leans in to bite my bottom lip so hard I can taste blood. Using the hand still holding my face in place he pushes my head back so it can rest on the mirror behind me, tilting my upper body at an angle, sliding his hand down to grip the place between my neck and shoulder, allowing him to fuck me even harder. 

I can feel him, slamming against my cervix, and it hurts so good I can feel tears pricking my eyes as I try to hold back screams by biting my tongue. 

“No one handles my cock the way you can.” He half whispers into my ear, answering his own question from before. 

“Fuck!” I finally can’t hold back anymore, but I quickly stop myself from saying his name, mad at myself for saying anything at all when he grins at my outburst. 

“I don’t think anyone has ever fucked you the way I can either.” He says as we resume our staring contest. He buries himself inside of me as deeply as he can and doesn’t move, his hands on my hip and shoulder squeezing at the same time, so hard there will be indentions on my skin. 

“Tell me Katniss. Tell me if I’m right. Has anyone ever fucked you the way I fuck you?” 

I don’t answer. He doesn’t move. The pressure of his hands increases. I watch a bead of sweat fall from his left eyebrow down onto my upper abdomen. After a few long and tense moments I can’t take it anymore. I’m going to lose this game and I don’t even fucking care. 

“No Peeta, no one.” I tell him evenly and he grins triumphantly, but doesn’t resume fucking me. 

“I didn’t think so. Now, you don’t get to come until you answer one question for me.” 

I groan in frustration. 

“God damn it what Peeta?” I yell at him. I can feel him, so deep inside of me, waiting to move, waiting to fuck me senseless but I know he won’t. Not now that I’ve given him the upper hand. He won’t give me what I want until I give him something in return. 

“It’s one I’ve asked you before but I think you were lying when you answered.” 

Oh shit. 

“Are you okay with me fucking other people?” He nips at my bottom lip again, and it stings from the cut that’s formed there. 

“Goddamn it, no alright! Obviously I am not okay with it!” I yell out at him in frustration and he smirks, before leaning in to kiss me hard on the mouth. 

“Good. Now that we’ve got that straightened out.” 

It’s all he says before he starts slamming into me again, over and over, my head repeatedly hitting against the mirror. My thighs are digging into the marble countertop, and I know my ass is going to bruise from the way he’s driving me up and down the surface, but I don’t care. My calves wrap themselves around his waist, my heels digging into his back purposefully and he growls into the space between us. 

“Say. My. Name.” He manages to get out in between every thrust, and I can’t help but to comply with his request. I already lost the game, and my tongue feels raw from my teeth biting onto it. 

When I come I scream his name so loudly it wouldn’t surprise me if the fucking DJ for the club heard it. 

He doesn’t yell my name much more quietly when he comes either. 

Releasing his hold on me he reaches for some paper towels and begins to clean himself up while I slump backwards against the mirror to catch my breath. When he kneels in front of me and begins to clean up my thighs from both of our cum, I lean up onto my elbows and watch him, reaching out and running a hand through his hair haphazardly. When he finishes he grabs my underwear from it’s place on the floor and tucks them into his pocket before extending his hand out to me. 

“Take me home Peeta?” It’s all I ask, and he smiles at me sweetly before nodding. 

“Yeah baby, let’s go home.” He tucks me into his side, and we leave the bathroom behind.


End file.
